S2E6
The episode starts in the room in which Fred was ruthlessly executed. A crack opens up in the ground and the Arms of Death surface and reach out of the floor, gently laying Fred down. The ground in which he climbed from Death's Realm is put back together by a supernatural force. As he sat up, pain spiked through his head and caused his face to distort. Deck teleports next to Fred, engulfed in purple light. Deck: The Warriors of Apollo already rescued your friend. However, a few seconds later, Fred's mouth formed a cynical smile that overwrote his previous expression. Fred: Will you recover my Novatrix for me? Deck opened his mouth with an expression of displeasure. Deck: That's a difficult task, even for me. I would need a strong energy signal to lock on to. Fred: Oh, come on... He let out a sigh, leaning his back onto the wall at his side. he half-abandonned the wish of regaining his cherished Novatrix seized from him before he was killed by Azeroth. Deck: But, there is another way. It's called the power of imaging. Fred lent his ears to Deck's explanation that continued still. Deck: It's a principle that allows an individual to alter the state of the world through imagination and will. Should be a piece of cake since you've got a resident deity inside you. Deck: Try visualizing your Novatrix. Fred was trying to visualize the form of the Novatrix currently not in his possession. Fred: Is this really possible? Visualizing the Novatrix without actually having it around... Deck: It's better without it around. If it was actually before your eyes, your mental image would freeze up right there. If you can see it in your mind's eye, that should suffice. Fred continued visualizing the form of the Novatrix even as reminiscence and anxiety, rather than emptiness, filled up his mind. The shape of each part of the illusional Novatrix trembled fuzzily at first, but stabilized accordingly as his thoughts faded away. Soon, it possessed toughness, weight, even warmth, and began releasing a dense aura on his wrist. The Novatrix stretched out and materialized without a sound. Before he knew it, only the Novatrix and him remained in this lightless, infinite space. Fred watched, befuddled, as the Novatrix began to beep and spin. It flashed all different colors he had never seen it reveal before, making small beeps all the while. It suddenly popped up on its own, and flipped through every alien in Fred's arsenal, as if playing them in a slideshow. Picking up speed, he noticed that it had begun to go beyond the aliens he was so familiar with, as new forms that he had never been explored sped before his eyes, gone before he could even comprehend them. Soon, it was switching so fast that the silhouettes were nothing but tiny black blurs. In just a single blink, the surrounding scenery returned to the prison cell of the Osmosian ship where he was. At that moment, Deck had already disappeared without a trace. Fred: There has to be a way out of here. Though he did say that, he was presently in a state unbearably close to being completely and utterly cornered. Fred transforms into Boulder. Along with the loud noise that rang out, the bars were blown off from their frames above and below them, vehemently striking the grid of the opposite cell before they fell onto the floor. With the dense cloud of dust that swelled up, Boulder tumbles out into the passage. Fred switches to Opticus. Opticus examines the end of the passage with his body tensed, but even after several seconds passed, there was no sign of anyone. Opticus reverted back to normal. Fred silenced his footsteps and began running. He could soon see a faint light in his path, and when it turned into a rectangular door, he found no further need for caution and rushed forth. The moment he passed through the door, a familiar, weak, prickling pain ran through him. There were two Osmosians. They were unmistakably the Azeroth and Inbenton. Azeroth: What are you doing here?! I killed you! Fred: Heh... Inbenton: Well, get on with your little transformation then. Fred transforms into Clobberilla. Azeroth: Ha. The only thing I'm going to consider is how much pain I make you endure...before I end your pathetic little life. Come on, lets go, ugly! (The battle between Azeroth and Fred begins) Clobberilla: (after unleashing a barrage of energy balls against Azeroth) Yaah! The dust settles, revealing Azeroth unphased. Azeroth: Ha ha ha. Hi! (effeminate way) Clobberilla: Grr... Clobberilla: I'm just warming up. (while holding Azeroth in a bear hug and piledriving him into the ground) Azeroth: Well, I've got to hand it to you. You're the first one who's ever hurt me besides my loving parents that is. Hm, it's been so long that I felt pain. It's such a strange sensation. Clobberilla: Shut up! Inbenton: I've never met a sentimental Splixson before. It'll be your downfall. Clobberilla: Well, if having feelings is a weakness, why am I the only Splixson left? Inbenton: But you're not, are you? Clobberilla hurls an energy ball towards Azeroth. Azeroth is hit point-blank by the attack and is rocketed into space, leaving a massive hole in the spaceship. Fred: What do you know? Freeing himself from the crest of the attack, an outraged Azeroth decides to transform into a monstrous amalgamation of aliens. Azeroth: With the sake of your feeble mind, lets's keep the name simple. We'll call this Elemental Titan. When Inbenton, who had been watching the battle from the back of the room finally spoke with words that bordered on expressing his boredom. Inbenton: Honestly, you certainly stay a fool no matter how many years pass, don’t you, Azeroth? Remind me to look into getting you dewormed again. Clobberilla switches Tomahawk and launches himself out into space. He clones himself and sends them exploding into Azeroth. Azeroth takes the full force of the attack. Azeroth charges at Tomahawk and knees him in the stomach. He blasts him with a single purple energy wave that, upon hitting him, caused a second larger wave of purple energy to erupt from Tomahawk inflicting a huge amount of damage. Tomahawk reverts to Fred. Stifling his unease with a deep breath, Fred returned his sight towards Inbenton. After lifting himself and taking another deep breath, he called out with a prayer for his voice to not tremble. Fred: Tell me! A silence of a few seconds, which felt like several times that, lapsed and Inbenton replied. Inbenton: Oh, you would like that. Fred: ...Yes. He replied in a monotonous murmur. Fred gripped the Novatrix tightly then transformed into Airstrike. Airstrike's mouth, which was supposed to be completely numb, let out a terrifying roar; at the same time, a gray tornado spun high in the air from the his right hand. The gray tornado became pure destructive power that destroyed everything it touched. With no time to evade, Azeroth was surrounded by the tornado; with a dry noise, it was reduced to a cloud of dust and dispersed. He threw up his hands to cover his deteriorated face. But, his hands were quickly broken into countless pieces of flesh and blown around — then, his entire body became a thick mist of blood, swirling around in the air. The upper half of the tornado slowly changed shape. What appeared was the translucent upper body of a colossal man, made out of mist. Although it was huge, that was undoubtedly the shadow of Apophis. Inbenton couldn't help but watch the erected tornado giant with an expression that looked like surprise. The tornado giant opened its mouth and let out an earth- shaking roar. Under the intense pressure, most of the viewports decorating the Throne Room shattered in all directions. The giant slowly clenched its frozen right fist and brought it down crashing towards Inbenton. Inbenton instantly realized that evading wouldn't have any effect. He quietly waited for the grey fist that came crashing towards him. When he was pierced by the overly intense light of a soul, Inbenton was more joyful than frightened. A dull noise resounded. Blown away from the side, Inbenton crashed into the wall. A horrifying amount of fresh blood dyed the floor before the Osmosian slid off and crumbled onto the floor. Unable to make even a single sound, Inbenton stared on as a puddle of blood spread out from beneath him. Apophis (Tornado): Now that we have the vermin out of the way. You're next Osiris. The scene switches to The Warriors of Apollo, Willie, Metarid, Marcus, Necropolix, and Jenevile on planet Supmylo. Marcus: They say it isn't over till the fat lady sings. Metarid: Well, I think she just hummed a few tunes. An instant later KA-BOOM! A loud explosion seemed to cause even the atmosphere to tremble, and Airstrike landed like a meteor without slowing down. They all stood frozen in place. As the dust gradually thinned out, Fred slowly stood up, leaned back, took a deep breath, and yelled: Fred: I have a new destination. It's taken me a long time, but at last I know where I'm going.